


顾浪和林晚

by AM_Esther



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 11:46:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19887148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AM_Esther/pseuds/AM_Esther
Summary: 色情描写注意





	顾浪和林晚

“哥……”林晚的表情已经像是要哭出来，他低着头站在床前，开始揉自己的衣服。顾浪翘着腿坐在床沿，一言不发，冷着脸看人脱衣服。T恤被掀起来，先露出来的是白嫩嫩的肚皮。小孩很瘦，没有赘肉也没有肌肉，腰细得不行。然后粉色的乳头也露出来，点在白皙的上半身，看着就格外有颜色。林晚是个乖孩子，平时乖巧可爱的脸现在一副要哭不哭的样子，带着点委屈，勾人得紧。带着点委屈。一想到这个顾浪脸色更黑。还委屈了。林晚没敢去碰男人的目光，低着头两三下脱了牛仔裤，很快身上就只剩内裤。  
他小心翼翼地抬头瞥了男人一眼，又飞快收回视线，蹭过去抵在人边上，要给人脱衣服。顾浪没为难他，手撑在身侧，任林晚一点点给他解扣子。翘着的腿也放下来了，向两边分开好让林晚能站进来。只是他做这些动作的时候还是冷着脸，一点表情都不给。  
“哥，我错了，你别不说话。”林晚低头解扣子，顾浪换了姿势之后他眼睛稍微动动都能对上男人的视线。他小声嘟囔着，解到上衣最后一颗扣子的手越来越慢，脸也红了。林晚解完了扣子就不再去管衬衫，纤长的手指在对方皮带扣那流连了一下，跪下去帮人解皮带。  
顾浪就这么看着他，直到裤子拉链也被拉开，终于开口了：“到沙发趴着去。”  
沙发是柔软的单人沙发，有很高的背。林晚几乎一瞬间就想象出了顾浪指的姿势。他慢吞吞往沙发走，又不愿意放弃顾浪开口说话的机会，趴到沙发背上就开口：“哥，我真的知道错了，你……”  
顾浪冷哼一声反手扯掉衬衫，站起身自己脱了裤子往沙发走。林晚趴在沙发上，沙发背的高度很合适，让林晚的腰下弯出一段相当漂亮的弧度，显得肉屁股又圆又翘。  
顾浪走到林晚边上，伸手对着小肉屁股就是一掌。声音很脆，林晚惊叫一声瑟缩了一下，又撑着劲不敢有太大动作。他扭过头，要看顾浪的脸，但被人的动作羞得转回头。林晚现在身上还有一条内裤，顾浪一点要脱它的意思都没有，反而攥起内裤本来就少的布料往旁边拨。他探了根中指进去，小洞湿湿软软的，一摸就是做过灌肠和润滑来的。  
“哟。”顾浪挑了挑眉，右手直接尝试往里面放三根手指，左手抬起来又是一巴掌落人屁股上。  
两下把身下人屁股拍出红印子，顾浪扶着东西直接把自己嵌了进去。林晚小声哼了一句，抱着沙发背的手难耐地锁紧。顾浪刚开始插的慢，注意力主要集中在林晚一身雪白的皮肉上，右手一直在游走，这里揉揉那里捏捏，从蝴蝶骨玩到腰窝，又身体前倾，手上顺着腰线摸到人胸前的小肉粒。林晚这个时候还能受得住，和着撞击的频率哼哼，松开一只手要去摸顾浪的手，想讨一个十指相扣。  
顾浪看着他这样子心里就痒，抬手的时候特意让指尖擦过去，让林晚明明摸到了却还是抓了个空。顾浪两只手放在林晚肩膀上，从后面往里高频率狠撞，拉着林晚的上半身向后折。一时间林晚沙发都抱不住，手上空落落的，呻吟也放大了，清脆的嗓子这时候黏在一起，在顾浪的攻击下哀叫，喘息和呻吟几乎要连在一起。  
“我错了，我错了我错了……啊……我错了……”  
顾浪突然把手放开，任林晚跌落回去，只是下一秒又反手扳住他的脖子，把人拉回来轻轻在他颈侧落下一个吻。林晚就是学不乖，得了亲亲就忘了之前的事，又要撒娇。这个时候顾浪抽插的更快，手放开人纤细的脖子，伸得再长一点把林晚嘴捂上了。  
顾浪其实喜欢听林晚叫，也喜欢听他现在这样被堵在嗓子里充满渴望的呻吟。他想起来他们第一次用后入位做的时候。那时候林晚刚从国外回来不久，语言习惯都没调整回来。从传统体位转到后入位的时候，林晚的声音明显变了，更飘，更虚弱。姿势原因顾浪没看到小孩的脸，光听到小孩用气音一遍遍哀求：“not so hard, please. not so deep……”一声声软绵绵的“please”把顾浪刺激的不行，动作不仅没减缓反而变本加厉。那天顾浪使坏硬生生把林晚肏哭了。今天顾浪捂住林晚的嘴，也是起了坏心思，想看林晚再哭一次。平时做的时候林晚也会有哭腔，但货真价实留下来的眼泪也就那么一次。  
林晚扭着头想挣脱顾浪的手，没想到顾浪直接把手指顺着唇缝塞了进去。林晚含着他的手指，羞耻但又想讨好男人，小嘴蠕动着把两根手指都含湿，舌头认认真真舔过每一寸。嘴里含着东西发出的声音和刚刚被堵着嘴的情况又不一样，顾浪听着听着心里那点暴虐的情绪越来越强，想把身下压着的人肏到含着自己的东西才能活。他到底是舍不下心，动作缓了一点，只是被温暖口腔包裹的手指开始和着下身抽插的频率抽送起来。  
林晚给他躁的不行，总觉得嘴里被个玩具插着玩着。后入插的深，他受不住，最重要的是看不见顾浪的脸。  
“亲、亲亲我，哥，哥你亲亲我。”一句话说的支离破碎，断句断的跟还不怎么会说话的小孩一样，说的又快又轻。  
顾浪心里知道林晚撑不住了，底下还连着根就把人抱起来，一路走一路操把人往床上带。林晚惊得跟第一次被抱出门的家猫一样，四肢缠在顾浪身上，一个劲往他肩上爬。站着比后入送的还深，林晚眼前一白差点干高潮。  
小心眼的男人把林晚温柔地放在床上，看着他的脸今天第一次亲了亲他的嘴唇。  
就着这个姿势插了两下，顾浪爬上床扣着林晚细瘦的脚踝把人翻过去。林晚得了甜枣信心大增，一看要被翻过去又看不见爱人的脸，踢腿挣扎着要扭回来。顾浪一看人又折腾轻轻扇了他两巴掌，小孩才安分下来呜咽着自己翻回去。顾浪翻身上去，双腿岔开箍在林晚的腿外，就跟大娃娃套小娃娃一样。顾浪贴着林晚，林晚终于能感受到顾浪除了下身外的其他温度，安心了不少，抬手抓住顾浪放在他身前的胳膊，哼哼唧唧乖乖挨操。  
床被晃得嘎吱嘎吱响，顾浪的动作慢了，但每一次都全根拔出来再猛插进去，力气大的要把林晚操进床垫。  
顾浪爬起来，跪立的姿势双手把林晚的脚抬起来变着频率肏。林晚一直被压着折腾还看不见爱人的脸，心里越来越委屈，仗着自己身子软，腿被抬着也能撑起来去索吻。顾浪抬眼一看，随便伸手在林晚背上一推，他就毫无反抗之力地跌回去，腰摆出一个流畅漂亮的弧度。小孩红着眼睛扭过头，顾浪滚烫的身子重压上来，大手拽住林晚留到颈窝的长发把人拉着抬起头来，轻啄了林晚一口，然后舌尖分开人唇齿缠绕逗弄起对方的舌头来。  
他们翻来覆去做了几个小时，走遍了酒店每一个角落。林晚射了不知道几次，小内裤早给男人扯成了破布不知道扔哪去了，最后只能靠在枕头上虚弱地哀吟。  
“哥哥我错了……你是不是消气了，你别生我的气，你再亲亲我，我难受呜……”顾浪叹了口气，低头亲他，亲到林晚喘不了气，小腿不住蹭他，才放开人给蹂躏得通红的嘴唇。“还去不去那种地方了？”“不去，不去了。”林晚急忙否认，想了一会又加一句，“哥陪我我再去……”顾浪用拇指抹过林晚的脸颊，又亲他一口，下身快速抽动做最后冲刺。快射的时候顾浪把东西抽出来打算把东西撒人肚子上，没想到林晚察觉了他的意图之后，快昏过去了还迷蒙着眼睛握住顾浪把他往身体里松。“射在里面，求你了射在里面。”顾浪一愣，笑了一声，没插两下小腹一紧，精液尽数撒在林晚温暖的肠道里。  
顾浪没有想到他今天的“小目标”最后还是达到了，林晚在他射的时候哭了出来，嘴里含含糊糊重复：“原谅我了，射在里面就是原谅我了。顾哥终于原谅我了……不可以反悔的……”


End file.
